sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patient Zero
"Patient Zero" is the name of the tutorial zone of Sonny (2017), otherwise known as "Prologue" or "Zone 0". There are 5 stages in total. Summary WIP. Zone 0 enemies. Walker: Attack (Deals 100%? Power physical damage) Acid Zombie: Attack, Toxic Splash (deals 200% power and applies Venom (take of caster's Power damage each turn, does not wear off unless dispelled) Suit Zombie: Shadow Strike (Shadow, deals 155% power) Undead Sailor: Blood Strike (deals power physical damage, heals the damage done.), Water strike ZPCI Scout: Cruelty (Passive, Increases critical strike chance by 12%), Wound (applies Bleed (lasts 3 turns, take extra damage when hit), Quick Strike ZPCI Elite: Trapping Shot (Deals Power, Stuns the target for one turn), Searing Shot (Deals 200% Power), Attack (Deals 125% Power), Battles Parenthesis under the Rewards shows how much xp you'll have and if you'll level up assuming you never did a training battle. Stage 1 Wave 1: Walker: 37 HP, 21 Power, 30 Defense, 15 Speed. Wave 2: Walker: See above. Suit Zombie: 53 HP, 15 Power, 30 Defense, 24 Speed. Reward: $28, +244 XP. (244/247 XP) Stage 2 Wave 1: Acid Zombie: 137 HP, 15 Power, 30 Defense, 18 Speed. Wave 2: Walker: See above. Undead Sailor: 74 HP, 22 Power, 30 Defense, 15 Speed. Reward: $28, +??? XP. (Level up.) Stage 3 Wave 1: Undead Sailor: See above. Wave 2: Walker Acid Zombie Reward: $29, +207 XP. (448/454 XP) Stage 4 Wave 1: Acid Zombie Suit Zombie Wave 2: Walker Undead Sailor Reward: $28, ??? XP. (Level up.) Stage 5 Wave 1: ZPCI Scout: HP: 249, Power: 18, Defense: 41, Speed: 24 ZPCI Scout: See above. Wave 2: ZPCI Elite: HP:2279, Power: 43, Defense: 36, Speed: 17 Reward: $92, +793 XP. (Level up.) ZPCI Rifle | Lvl 3 Weapon | Power 50, Physical Pow. 10%. Transcript WIP. Cutscene Here Louis: Sonny! Wake up, Sonny! Born again. Into chaos. Sonny: Nngh... Wh... What's happening? Louis: Sonny! It worked! Sonny: ...Sonny? Where am I? Who are you? Louis: It's me, Louis! Sonny: I... I don't... Louis: Of course, severe memory loss! Damn it! Wait. There is something else here. Blood. Slowly reaching out. Another man, facing down. Sonny: Who is that? Is he... Louis: That... uh, he... Look, you need to get up, NOW. We have to get above the deck. Numb, yet full of adrenaline. A strange mix of feelings. And things will get stranger still. Prologue Patient Zero Stage One Pre-battle: Louis: They're breaching the lower decks! What? Who is? Who's that guy? You're not going to like this, Sonny, but... ...you have to trust me! That thing is going to kill you and me both, unless you kill it first. Me? Kill..!? Come on! Sonny, you have to do this! Battle continues, and Sonny kills the Walker. After, as the second wave comes: Like the striking of a match, instinct is ignited. Vision is focused. Fibers tighten. He doesn't like it, but he knows exactly what to do. Louis: That blue bar represents your 'focus', Sonny. When it fills up, you'll be able to attack! Battle continues; after Sonny's been attacked by both zombies: Hey uh, Louis... does my skin look a little strange to you? Don't think about that now! We need to focus! When Sonny kills both zombies: Incredible! Far superior in strength to his counterparts. Okay, what the hell is going on? What happened to that person? Sonny, I'm going to give it to you straight. I promise not to be too... scientific. You died, and now you're a zombie. Hah. Funny. Wait, WHAT!? Come on, follow me. I'm... I'm a ZOMBIE!? Stage 2 To be filled... Category:Sonny (2017) Category:Zones (Sonny 2017)